Kill Bill Volume 3
Kill Bill Volume 3 is an upcoming American Martial Arts Action film written, produced, and directed by Quentin Tarantino. The film will star Uma Thurman, Liam Neeson, Perla Haney-Jardine, Helen Kim, Jamie Foxx, Jai Courtney, Daryl Hannah, James Parks, Sonny Chiba, Julie Dreyfus, Big Show and Sakichi Sato. The third film of the franchise shall be rated R. Plot The film takes place 12 years later after the events of the second film, where Bill Senior heard about his son's death by the hands of Beatrix Kiddo. Bill Senior won't stop at nothing to get revenge on Beatrix for what she did to his son. Beatrix knew someone is coming out for here for revenge and must stop Bill Senior at all cost. Cast Uma Thurman as the Bride / Beatrix Kiddo (Black Mamba): A former member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad who is described as "the deadliest woman in the world". She is also known as Arlene in the beginning of the film. She is targeted by her former allies in the wedding chapel massacre, and falls into a coma. When she awakens four years later, she embarks on a deadly trail of revenge against the perpetrators of the massacre. Liam Neeson as Bill Senior: the founder of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. And unknown Father in law of Beatrix and grand father of B.B Perla Haney-Jardine as B.B:The daughter of Beatrix and Bill. She is raised by her father while her mother is comatose. Now she is raised by her mother and a trained fighter. Helen Kim as Karen Kim: An assassin sent to kill Beatrix. Her attack comes moments after Beatrix learns that she is pregnant. And now she is a fiend and comrade to Beatrix. Jamie Foxx as Dr.Lawrence Bell: a medical doctor and single father to her alone child Nikkia Bell got the call from Beatrix that his wife was "killed by a daytime break in". Jai Courtney as Slade Driver: Elle Driver's youngest brother who was trained by her in the way of the sword and her sidekick in her secret assassination missions from the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Daryl Hannah as Elle Driver: A former member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and who was now hired by Bill Senior to hunt down and kill Beatrix. James Parks as Edger McGraw: Texas Ranger and son of Earl McGraw and now is a promoted sheriff from his father's retirement. Sonny Chiba as Hattori Hanzo, master swordsmith who, although long retired, agrees to craft a sword for the Bride. Julie Dreyfus as Sofie Fatale, O-Ren's lawyer, confidant, and second lieutenant. She is also a former protégé of Bill's, and was present at the wedding chapel massacre. Now she is the head of the House of Blue Leaves. Big Show as Tiny: Bill Senior's bodyguard who only speaks Russian. Sakichi Sato as Charlie Brown, a House of Blue Leaves employee who wears a kimono similar to the shirt worn by the Peanuts character. Now he is a ninja in training of the House of Blue Leaves. Category:Sequel Category:Martial Arts Category:Live-action films Category:Action Category:R-Rated Movies